A New Begining
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: Syd and Owen have just come back from their honeymoon when Syd get's into an accident. How will they deal with the biggest surprise of their life Please R


Hello everyone how is reading this. I mostly write for CSI but this is my first fan fiction for providence. I watched the re-runs on the woman's network a few years ago and thought it was the best show ever! Anyway so what I need from you is to read my story and review so I know if I should continue or not. Oh and this takes place after their honeymoon. Now ladies and gentlemen relax and read.

* * *

I present "A New Beginning"

Syd and Owen just finished unpacking into there new apartment. They had just come back from there two week honeymoon.

"Sweetie, we need some more bread, would you mind running down to the store while I finish unpacking?"

"No, I don't mind, I need to get some ice cream anyway," Syd responded.

"But Syd I just bought two tubs of ice cream three days ago,"

"Oh, Owen I so sorry I ate all of it," then Syd broke down with tears. Owen had never seen her break down like this. So he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Syd here you stay here and I'll go to the store."

"No, Owen I appreciate the offer but I ate all of it so all go," And without anymore discussion Syd got up, grabbed her coat and was out the door leaving a very confused Owen wondering what just happened.

Five minutes later Syd was coming out of the store with two tubs of ice cream. She was so caught up with thinking why she was acting so weird this morning. As she was crossing the street she didn't realize that there was a car coming right at her. That was the last thing she saw before she hit the ground.

* * *

A lady two cars over how had seen the whole thing was the first one to call 911 and two minutes later an ambulance came rushing into the street.

Back at the apartment Owen was getting a little bit worried it should have taken her about five minutes but she had taken more then ten. So he decided to go out looking for her. Just after he got out of his apartment complex he saw two police cars and one ambulance. So he started to head towards there so he could see what was going on, plus it was on the way to the grocery store. Then out of now where one of Syd's his neighbors came running out.

"Owen thank goodness you came, Syd's been hit by a car!"

"Oh My God this can't be happening, thank you for telling me this,"

"No problem, now go be with your wife,"

"Okay thank you," There was a crowd so he had to push through it to get to the front. When he got there he was face to face with a police man

"Um, excuse me that's my wife there can I please see her,"

"Do you have any proof that she's your wife," Owen thought for a minute. Then it hit him, Syd always made him carry a copy of their marriage license he never knew why, I guess now he gets why Syd made him do that, she was always smart in that way. So he took out the slip of paper and handed it to the police man. The police man looked at him like "Why do you carry this everywhere"

"My wife make's me" Owen answered the police's glare.

"Alright you can ride with her in the ambulance," So he made his way over there and sat down beside Syd. The ambulance ride which took five minutes felt like it took hours, and the entire time the doctors were trying to stabilize her. Finally they arrived at the hospital, and he had to wait in the waiting room filling out forms. After an hour of waiting Syd's doctor came out of the operating room.

"Are you here for Syd?" The doctor asked Owen.

"Yes, I'm Owen Syd's husband, are you syd's doctor?"

"I'm Doctor White, and I happy to say that your wife and your little angles are just fine."

"Oh, I'm so glad my wife is… wait what do you mean little angles,"

"Owen you don't know you and Syd are having kids," said Dr.White

"How many kids are we having?"

"Um… you might want to sit down before I tell you," So Owen found a chair and sat in it. "You are having five kids!"

"Wow! That's a lot, and also probably why she has been acting strangely, have you told Syd yet?"

"Nope you can go in now and tell her yourself if you want right now," Then Owen thanked the doctor and went into the room

"Hey Syd how you doing?"

"Okay, well as okay as I can be considering what just happened,"

"Well Syd I have I have some news for you, we are having five babies!"

"Oh Owen that's, that's…" then she started crying.

"That's an okay thing, right?"

"Yes Owen that's wonderful, but we just bought a new apartment and now we need a house and, and…"

"Syd it's okay let's just deal with one thing at a time,"

"Okay," After a few minutes of talking, one of the nurses came in and said that Owen had to leave, so that Syd could sleep. Owen stood up gave Syd a kiss and left thinking about what was soon awaiting in there lives.

* * *

So if you see this you probably read my story hope you like it

Please just click the little button below this and review.

P.S do you know Owens's last name it would be a big help 'cause I kind of forgot, anyway please review 


End file.
